


All I Need

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Break, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Incredibly old fic.Slash brings Raph to his senses.





	All I Need

 

* * *

“Yer just like me, aint’cha?” Slash pets Raphael’s face, gently dragging his fingers across the younger turtle’s raised brow; discarding the red cloth around his eyes. Raph takes a moment to respond to that, slowly looks down at his shredded mask; tries to reach for it. Slash grins, pulls it out of reach. “Ya don’t need it anymore, Raph. Don’t need them anymore.”

Raph grumbles, tries to pull away from Slash’s hand, but it’s useless. Slash holds his head in place, grins when Raph squirms. “Face it. You’re better here. Better with me.”

“No…” The turtle scowls, trying again to pull away; but he’s too weak; can’t even attempt to fight him off. Slash found him outside, broken and bruised. Alone. Probably ran off on his own like always; gotten in over his head again. That was days ago. His brothers would never find him here.

It was perfect.

“Y’know it’s true, dont’cha? Why fight it, Raphael?” He pulls Raph’s head close, flush against his shell. “Y’know they don’t want’cha; they never did. Never understood ya.” Raph groans, turning his head to the side. Slash licks his lips, pets Raph down again; stoking the soft skin of his legs. “I can look after ya. Better than they ever could.”

There’s a small noise when he fondles Raph’s tail; weak, helpless and followed by more struggling but Slash just smirks, presses on down, traces circles around Raph’s well-loosened hole. “N-No… N-no…?”

“Sssh,” Slash coos, and it works. Raph falls silent in his arms; still twitching and quivering, but he’s not fighting it. “Ya need this, Raphael. Need me.” He slips inside, pushing through the slick heat until Raph squirms and gasps. “They’re not comin’ back for ya.”  

He watches Raph’s face falter at that, eyes going glassy. His body slumps and Slash feels the turtle’s weight sink into him, needing him for support. Heat pools to his gut, his arousal flaring just at the sight of it. “Yeah. That’s right, kid. Just you and me.” Slash’s cock is out, hot and heavy, resting on Raph’s nose. “You’ll enjoy it.”


End file.
